


Art Collection from "Sunlight"

by Lucidnancyboy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: 90s, DJ Steve, Idiots in Love, M/M, Partyboy Bucky, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidnancyboy/pseuds/Lucidnancyboy
Summary: Art by Jessie Lucid. Neon, leather, raves, boys in harnesses...and love.Created for the 2019 Captain America Reverse Big Bang story "Sunlight" by the wonderful author AgentCoop.When Bucky dreams himself into a club scene straight out of his past, he's more than thrilled to get high, to drink, to dance like no one's watching. When he gets caught in a mysterious loop. waking in the same club, during the same rave, night after night after night, he begins to question whether this is really a manifestation of his subconscious or some sort of alternate reality.The thing is, the dream keeps throwing him into past memories: back to the 90s, to his college life, to a time before his family fell apart, to a time when he fell in love with his best friend.And he'd do anything to have a chance to right his past wrongs.He'd do anything for Steve.





	Art Collection from "Sunlight"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentCoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCoop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136866) by [AgentCoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCoop/pseuds/AgentCoop). 



> Working with AgentCoop on this collaboration has been an absolute joy. My favorite thing about participating in Bangs is meeting wonderful new friends, learning from their style, and growing together as artists. A special thank you to AgentCoop for being awesome, and to the Captain America Reverse Big Bang mods for putting together another great experience.

**Author's Note:**

> Find lucidnancyboy/Jessie Lucid here:
> 
> Instagram [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jessielucidart/?hl=en)
> 
> Tumblr [Tumblr](https://lucidnancyboy.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jessielucid?lang=en)


End file.
